Metroid: Retribution
by TheSTHMC
Summary: The famous bounty hunter, Samus Aran, has made the bold move of crashing a research station into the planet SR-388 that belonged to the Galactic Federation. Will she be brought to justice for her actions? Or will the Galactic Federation find out why she is the most feared being in the galaxy?


"Sir!" A shocked voice echoed throughout the bridge of the Galactic Federation vessel branded with the designation of G.F.S Antonia. Several heads turned to the crewman at the controls of a station which handled communications with other vessels or space stations.

The captain of the ship turn to the crewman with his hands calmly placed behind his back and stepped towards him. "What is it that you have for me Second Lieutenant?" The captain said with a stern voice with an aged look. His name tag read , he was a well known captain in the Galactic Federation's navy. He had served them for a number of years, and his skin showed signs of that experience. Battle scars and dried skin told others around him that he had been through a lot, however he never let his thoughts dwell on the past unless it mattered to the present.

The crewman at the communication station pulled up a screen, "We've... Lost contact with the Biologic Space Laboratories research station in orbit around SR-388." The screen shows an image of the research station, an object that looked like it had a facility built within a meteor. An icon flashing red is displayed next to the image of the station.

"Impossible, check again and re-check." The captain clasped his hand on the crewman's seat in frustration. The captain massively disliked failure and disciplined those who had done. There was a rumor floating around the navy that Stanley had court martialed an officer for merely going on a break when it was not permitted by the captain. No official statement was made referring to this rumor.

"I did sir. I have cycled a signal to the station for the seventh time and I am still getting no reading." The crewman repeats the action he had been doing for the past ten minutes, with no different of a result. The captain's stern face turned into a frown.

"Keep trying." The captain ordered as he stepped away to his seat and sat down on it, hand on chin in thought, pondering all the variables that could have led to the loss of communications. This was typical of him to do, he would do this to think of battle strategies as well as what course to set out for. "It can't have been..." He muttered under his breath as he pondered more. He then raised his head as an idea rose into his mind. "Second Lieutenant Hull, have we lost communications with our trouble maker?" This wording was unusual for the captain as he is a remarkably formal person in his vocabulary.

"Trouble maker, sir?" The crewman questioned with a confused look on his face.

"The bounty hunter, do we still maintain communications with her?" The captain stared at the monitor of crewman Hull.

"Oh, one moment sir." Hull commenced a quick scan of the area of where the station was located. He was silent for a moment. "We don't, sir." He paused. The captain sighed slowly, the anger could be heard from his breath. He stood up from his seat and pressed a button on a table that housed dozens of such buttons, all serving different roles. He pressed a button that activated all of the speakers of the ship and said with a stern voice; "All hands, man your battle stations." As alarms started to blare across the vessel, all crewmen aboard the Antonia scrambled to their positions, manning all guns and panels.

Within a few minutes of the Antonia being combat ready, the vessel arrived at the planet SR-388, or what was left of it. A massive chunk of the planet seemed to have been blown up. The destruction was recent, some lava sprouted up out of the planet had still yet to cool fully from the vacuum of space. Chaos was ensuing on the planet's surface, fire rippling through the planet's crust with unimaginable force that it seemed that the planet was ripping itself apart.

"What the hell happened here...?" The captain uttered.

"Sir, with permission to speak." A crewman stood behind him with a datapad.

"Permission granted Lieutenant."

"Sir, the planet seems to have been the victim of an explosion." The crewman said, however before he could say more, the captain interrupted.

"I believe that we can see that Lieutenant, are you trying to suggest that we have the intelligence of rats?" The captain said with a cold tone.

"N-No sir, of course not. There's more." The crewman was shaken at the captain's attitude. He only gave him a nod. "Well sir, the explosion seems to have been, intentional. The Biologic Space Laboratories research station has enough energy to create an explosion on a massive scale, well, on that scale." The crewman pointed to the ravaged planet. "Sir, I'm suggesting that the research station was intentionally plunged into the planet, destroying it as well as the planet." The captain stood there for a moment.

"Are you willing to suggest that the bounty hunter, Samus Aran, may have done this?" His arms crossed.

"There, is a possibility of that sir."

"Then that's enough evidence for me to suggest that she is a traitor to the Galactic Federation." The bridge went quiet and heads turned to the captain.

"S-Sir, with all due respect, Samus Aran has saved the Galactic Federation, no, the galaxy, on multiple occasions, and this-." The captain turned away from the crewman.

"Your permission to speak has been revoked Lieutenant." The crewman stopped talking, saluted and walked to his station. The captain looked at the crew on the bridge. "Samus Aran, the famed bounty hunter is a traitor to the Galactic Federation. She has destroyed a research station with the intent of damaging the Federation's progress." The room is ever so quiet, not even a breath could be heard. "She is just like the rest of the others in her field of work, vile and should not be trusted as they will only do anything for the sake of self gain. Forget what you know of Samus. From this day forward, she is an enemy of the Galactic Federation." The captain stood at his post. "Lieutenant Hull, can you determine where Samus may have gone from here?"

"I can try sir." Hull said sitting in his chair with an uncomfortable posture.

"You will not try Lieutenant, you will do it. That is an order."

"Yes sir." Hull began to calculate where Samus may have gone. He didn't like this. No one on the bridge liked what had been said by the captain. However, if they didn't listen to their orders, it would be court martial for them without a doubt.

After a moment, Hull had located where Samus' ship was, as it was provided by the Galactic Federation after her operation to save her from the parasitic infection of the X. "Sir, I've found her. She's in the Halic cluster." Hull said with an low tone.

"Good work, set a course for the Halic cluster. We will catch this traitor and bring her to justice." The captain sat in his seat as the Antonia set its course.

"They are coming." A green visor glistened within a purple ship.


End file.
